


You're Trembling To Its Tune

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."





	You're Trembling To Its Tune

The cold night air sucks the breath from Seth’s lungs for a moment when he steps out onto the hotel’s roof, squinting against the freezing wind. He’s out here because Dean’s out here, somewhere, and Roman isn’t here to fetch Dean, so it falls to Seth, even though they’re supposed to be enemies now. 

“Dean? Come on, man. It’s fucking cold.” Seth wraps his arms around himself and walks out further onto the roof, looking around for Dean.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” Dean’s voice makes Seth jump, startled.

“What? I didn’t make you come out here.” Seth grumbles, frowning at Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes and exhales the smoke from his cigarette. “Not literally here, dumbass. Here. Lonely. A little bit heartbroken. That’s your fault." 

”…Have you been drinking?“ Seth asks finally, not sure of what to say.

Dean shakes his head. "Not a drop.”

“Can we just go in? It’s cold.” Seth huffs, ignoring Dean’s confession.

Dean looks at him with those too blue eyes and flicks his cigarette onto the ground. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Seth repeats, letting Dean walk in front of him. 

He closes the door behind them when they step back into the warmth of the hotel and Seth sighs in relief. 

Dean starts to head down the hall, but Seth catches his arm, tugging him back. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” Seth says, searching Dean’s face.

“No, you’re not. Not for what you did. Maybe how you did it, but you’re not sorry for leaving.” Dean says after a beat of silence.

Seth doesn’t know what to say to that either, so he kisses Dean. It’s the only thing he can think to do.

Dean pulls back after a moment. “Not yet.”

“When?” Seth asks, wanting more of Dean.

“I don’t know. But not yet.” Dean shakes his head.

Seth lets go of him and lets him walk away from him. It hurts more than he’d like to admit.


End file.
